


Let me take care of you

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Kudos: 6





	Let me take care of you

Son Heung Min was so upset about the fact that he has tried to fight his captain and He is so upset.

Dele saw how Son Heung Min was and He wanted to reassure him, so when they were going back to their home and they have closed door.

Dele hugged Son Heung Min and He said "Tonight, let me take care of you, you deserve to rest and think at other stuff"

Son Heung Min put his Head on the shoulder of Dele "Of Course"

They were going to their bed where Dele Kissed him everywhere and He Said "You are wonderful, you are beautiful, you are one great player"

Dele loved to do some praise to his lover it's was the great thing to do for reassure him.


End file.
